The Spider that went to war
by dacoolreader
Summary: Spider-Man is at his best in this new tale that shall see the Avengers crumble, J Jonah Jameson choose sides, a new foe emerge and a team known as the Darkness destroy New York City. It shall begin a new Age for my FF stories that will span across the Marvel Universe. Be ready for the Despair Age!


Hello, this is Dacoolreader. I have decided to write a Marvel Novel due to my interest in the Panini Comics Collectors editions. So, I suppose this is known as a Comicverse story. It is based after the events of the Return of Anti-Venom yet before Spider Island. As you will know from the end of this story, this is not the end for 'The Spider that went to War' so I hope you will continue reading. Excuse me if the facts are not Spider-politically correct due to the fact I have only just got into the wonders of Marveldom. Please read and review.

Return of Conners

Staggering through the gloomy alleyways of Manhattan was a one-armed, hooded formidable enemy and trustworthy ally of the infamous Wall-Crawler. The exact same Wall Crawler that was conspicuously tracking him from the rooftops. If the man had even spared a mere passing glance upwards, he would have witnessed for himself the flashy blue and crimson wetsuit that was internationally known as the sporting colours of Spider-Man.

Many days ago, Doctor Curtis Conners had mysteriously vanished from his penthouse apartment in peculiar circumstances. Luckily for his unfortunate wife, Spider-Man had attempted to regain contact with Conners upon that fateful day, enquiring about a way to vanquish Mysterio from America.

Due to a disastrous experiment only a few years previously, Conner had managed to grow back his lost limb but it came at a cost. Dr. Conner, during that experiment, succumbed to a gene in the serum that manipulated his cells so, until delivered a specific cure, he would remain a villainous lizard. Upon numerous, disastrous occasions, the Lizard had attempted to create the perfect race yet failed at the hands of Spider-Man. Along the way, Conners' alter-ego had managed to attract foes littered around America such as the bloodthirsty Stegron, the Dinosaur Man. The Web-Crawler had only just scraped a victory from the cards when he was up against two prehistoric creatures!

Rounding a corner, Conners entered the mainstream hustle of Manhattan rush hour. Without hesitation, Spider-Man scrambled to catch up with him, determined not to lose Conners due to regular shoppers.

"Why haven't you returned home?" quizzically pondered Spider-Man to himself as he desperately attempted to join up the clues. "It is the most logical thing to do – considering Dr. Conners is a logical man!"

But to Spider-Man's apparent dismay, Dr. Conners conspicuously vanished from sight. How could he uncover the secrets of Curtis Conners without knowing his current location? The most obvious route would be to tackle Conners from the ground but ever since Spider-Man's nemesis, J Jonah Jameson, was elected Mayor of New York, the streets had became an ever more deadlier place for the Wall-Crawler than ever before!

No, it was up to Peter Parker to find the Doctor before he, or the Lizard, did something rational. Tearing his mask off to reveal a sweaty, scarred young man, Spider-Man crawled into an alley before emerging as Peter Parker, Horizon labs scientist and ex-photographer for the Daily Bugle. One lone day at Oscorp had mutated Peter Parker so he had enhanced senses; the simple altering of his genes so they represented those of a Spiders' did this.

For many weeks, Peter had abused his powers; making a profit from his peculiar abilities. That was until Peter neglected the chance to be a hero by simply ignoring a common thief – the same common thief that had gone on to murder his Uncle Ben. He was the Father that Peter had never had. This was simply due to the fact that his Parents had died at an inappropriate age, causing Peter to reside with his Aunt and Uncle for most of his life. After this occurred, Peter vowed that he would use his powers for the benefits of mankind, not a petty quick road to fame.

The way he strode down the path, any citizen would not even spare a passing glance at him. A few Publishers he had worked with on a few occasions politely nodded to him on the way past. Ignorantly, Peter ignored them. There would be enough time to chat when he was ensured that Conners was not a hazard and every innocent citizen was safe. But being Peter Parker, he foretold that he would not be so fortunate.

A few more moments would see Peter clasping his hand on Conners back. Maybe, just maybe, everything would be as simple as Pi so everyone could resume his or her daily routines. But alas, everything went wrong as soon as Peter witnessed Conners stationary in the middle of the road. Cars zipped around him in a mad dash to not get sued. Pedestrians screamed as they desperately attempted to dash away from the crime scene.

That was when the true shock came. Conners' skin began to peel away to reveal shimmering, lime scales. The lost hand began to flourish back into its rightful place. Both silky hands gently brought down the clouded hood, revealing a disfigured face. Wide, ever-curious eyes had thinned to nothing more than slits. A tale slithered from underneath his hoodie, whipping left and right, crumpling cars underneath its majesty.

Once more, the Lizard was at large.

Sneaking away from the crowds, Peter decided that his assistance as no longer needed. Only one person could confront the Lizard – Spider-Man.

One lone toddler had shuffled out of his Mother's grip before heading towards the despicable animal that was currently feeding off a decapitated Postman. Somewhere within the hustling crowds, his Mother was screeching at the apparent loss of her child. Sknit. Claws protruded out of the Lizard's hand. The transformation was complete. Unfortunately, this meant that the helpless child was in a perilous, inescapable situation.

"W…where is Spider-M…man?" snarled the Lizard as he trundled around in a semi-circle before facing the purely un-malicious child. "A…ah! Maybe your s…scream will s...summon the S…spider!"

"Too right!" came a playful cry from above as Spider-Man's boot connected with the Lizard's slimy face.

The ferocious Lizard stumbled backwards before emitting an echoing roar.

"Man, Lizard," Spider-Man chuckled mockingly. "You have some serious BO!"

The subdued part of Curtis Conners inside the Lizard that understood this witty retort did not with open arms.

. Blood trickling down his scaled chin, the Lizard pounced upon Spider-Man. Pointed teeth embedded themselves in Spidey's neck, draining his blood in a similar fashion to Morbius the Living Vampire.

Striking images briefly flashed in front of Peter's eyes; Uncle Ben being unmercifully slain, Gwen Stacey plunging to her death at the hands of the Green Goblin, Marla Jameson being annihilated by Alistair Smythe. Other memories taunted him as well. Duelling Morbius with six-arms. The destruction of the Molten Man as Liz Allen attempted to flee. Even being framed by Mysterio for robberies flashed into mind. The last seconds of his existence on earth.

A fist hurled at the Lizard, just as he was about to clench down on Spidey's neck for the final time. The mere few seconds gave Peter enough time to delve into his suit before revealing a serum that would cure Doctor Conners.

Only a few hours ago, Peter had whisked this syringe away from Conners' lab just in case the hunt was successful. With one heroic leap, Spider-Man thrust the injection into the Lizard's scales.

Nothing happened.

Shock engulfing Spider-Man, the Lizard took his chance to flee into the darkness; hopefully to never see Spider-Man again. Scarlet blood left a trail in his wake from his injury.

"You're late for the meeting, bub!" growled Spider-Man's heroic saviour as he sheathed his claws.

The Wolverine had come to Spider-Man's aid once more…


End file.
